Hold Me Tight
by LalisaKim
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin adalah saudara tiri, tapi mereka sering berciuman dan melakukan kegiatan intim lainnya. Apa kata orang tua mereka? GS (Yoongi-fem Jimin-male) BTS fanfiction. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me Tight

Park Jimin (male)

Min Yoongi (female)

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8.30 tapi sepasang manusia yang diketahui berjenis kelamin berbeda ini masih menikmati hangatnya bergumul dan saling memeluk didalam selimut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan bangun atau pun sekedar membuka mata, hingga terdengar bunyi telepon masuk yang berasal dari ponsel yg berada di atas meja.

"unghh" sosok gadis menggumam dan bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan sang pemuda mendengar suara dari ponsel itu. "ughh jimin singkirkan tanganmu" ujarnya seraya memukul pelan dada bidang lelaki yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"hmmmm baiklah" sang pemuda yang dimaksud segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membelakangi sang gadis, bermaksud untuk tidur lagi

Sang gadis, atau bisa kita sebut Yoongi beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk menyandar. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ternyata miliknya. Ada telpon dari temannya. "hmmm ada apa Hoseok?"

"kau baru bangun?" orang yang disebrang sana bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

"hmm, ada apa Hoseok? Cepat katakan dan biarkan aku tidur lagi" Yoongi menjawabnya dengan santai sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"aku cuma mau mengingatkan kalau jam 10 nanti kita akan membantu Jinnie mengurus pernikahannya. Huhh untung aku mengikuti saran dari Jinnie untuk membangunkanmu setidaknya 2 jam sebelum janji kita"

"hmmm aku tau Hoseok-ah, sekarang biarkan aku tidur lagi" Yoongi bersiap mematikan telponnya hingga suara Hoseok terdengar tanpa harus repot-repot menyalakan speaker "KUBERI KAU SETENGAH JAM UNTUK TIDUR, DAN JIKA JAM 9.30 AKU MENELPONMU LAGI SEDANGKAN KAU BELUM SIAP SAMA SEKALI MAKA DENGAN SENANG HATI AKAN KUDOBRAK APARTEMENTMU!"

Pip, dengan cepat Yoongi menekan tombol untuk memutuskan telpon itu, huh berisik sekali, pikirnya.

Diliriknya jam dinding di kamar itu, 'masih jam 8.30, tidur setengah jam lagi lalu membuat sarapan sepertinya cukup. Berhubung ini sabtu jadi Jimin tidak sekolah'

"siapa yang menelpon, noona?" oh Jimin terbangun, mungkin karna teriakan super dari Hoseok tadi.

"Hoseok, dia mengingatkanku untuk segera bersiap" Yoongi berbaring dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

Jimin pun berbalik dan segera membalas pelukan noona tercintanya itu "hmmm yasudah ayo kita bangun sekarang"

"aku masih mengantuk Jimin" Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher hangat milik Jimin. Sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Jimin, Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu tidur sebentar saja hmm" sepertinya Jimin benar-benar masih mengantuk, ia tidak tergoda ketika Yoongi mulai menciumi lehernya. Yasudah, biarkan dulu mereka menikmati waktu setengah jam sebelum Yoongi bersiap-siap.

Pukul 9.30

Kini Yoongi sudah selesai mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan adiknya, Jimin. Yah kawan, Jimin adalah adiknya. Adik angkat lebih tepatnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat dan kadang diisi oleh candaan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tidak pernah terpikir bahwa mereka adalah kakak-adik. Tapi kenyataannya mereka adalah saudara.

"aku selesai" Yoongi segera mengambil peralatan makan Jimin dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci, sedangkan Jimin membersihkan meja. Setelah selesai mencuci, Yoongi segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat menjemput Hoseok yang berada 1 apartement dengan mereka. Bedanya, unit milik Hoseok berada di lantai 4 dan milik mereka berada di lantai 7.

"noona sudah mau berangkat?" Jimin menghampiri noonanya yang sedang mencari sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"iya Jimin. Kau jaga rumah ya, dan nanti untuk makan siang ajaklah Taehyung makan diluar karna sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat"

"iya noona tenang saja. Noona juga hati-hati, dan jangan lupa untuk mengabariku" kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dan tanpa basa-basi Jimin menarik dagu noona nya untuk membawa bibir mereka menyatu. Ia sedikit memberi lumatan dan gigitan kecil dan dibalas erangan Yoongi.

Jangan heran kawan, mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Mereka biasa melakukan ciuman dan melakukan kegiatan ranjang. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan dampak/reakdi orang tua mereka jika orang tuanya mengetahui hal itu.

"emm sudah Jimin" Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Jimin dan dengan tidak rela Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Jimin jadi gemas melihat noona nya dengan wajah bersemu dan bibir yang basah akibat perbuatannya, jadi ingin menciumnya lagi, pikir Jimin.

"aku berangkat dulu Jim" Yoongi segera berlalu dari hadapan Jimin, tidak ingin berlama-lama menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat noona nya bersikap menggemaskan.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah ada di jalan menujur rumah Seokjin, sahabat mereka. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji kepada Seokjin bahwa mereka akan membantu mengurus pernikahan Seokjin dengan Namjoon, teman 1 kantor mereka juga, yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi.

Omong-omong soal pernikahan, sebenarnya Yoongi sudah dijodohkan dengan anak dari sahabat ayahnya. Namun Yoongi menolak dengan alasan ingin fokus kepada karirnya terlebih dahulu. Ayah Yoongi pun meng iya kan dan memberi Yoongi kebebasan untuk mengejar karirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Seokjin, mereka menemukan Seokjin dan ibunya sedang mengawasi pekerja yang sedang mengecat rumah mereka, katanya sih biar lebih fresh lagi ketika resepsi nanti.

Setelah memberi salam kepada ibu Seokjin, Yoongi dan Hoseok segera menyeret Seokjin untuk segera memulai perjalanan mereka.

Setelah berkeliling dari butik, toko kue, tempat cathering, hingga toko bunga, kini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah kedai langgananan mereka.

"berarti semua sudah siap ya Jinnie, kau tinggal menunggu sampai hari minggu saja" itu suara Hoseok

Jin mengangguk sambil menyantap sup daging yang ada didepannya "aku jadi tidak sabar hingga minggu depan" ucapnya sambil berbunga-bunga.

"kau pasti tidak sabar melakukan malam pertama kan" skak mat, Yoongi berkata secara blak-blak an hingga Seokjin ingin sekali melempar sendoknya ke wajah Yoongi yang sedang menujukkan smirk manisnya. "sialan kau Min Yoongi"

"hahahahahaha" Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa keras melihat wajah merengut memerah Seokjin. Hingga suara ponselnya menghentikan tawa Yoongi, sebuah pesan dari Jimin.

From: Jiminie

'noona, kau sudah makan?'

Secepat kilat Yoongi menarikan jari-jarinya diatas ponselnya

To: Jiminie

'aku sedang makan Jim, kau sudah makan?'

From: Jiminie

'aku menunggu Taehyung menjemputku noona. Kau ada dimana?'

To: Jiminie

'aku ada di kedai dekat kantor. Makan lah yang banyak, aku tidak ingin kau sakit Jim'

From: Jiminie

'kau mengkhawatirkan ku noona ku yang manis? Ahh aku tersentuh kekekeke'

To: Jiminie

'berisik Jim. Suruh Taehyung untuk cepat dan lekas mengisi perut mu'

From: Jiminie

'hahaha baiklah chagiya. Aku mencintaimu noona'

To: Jiminie

'aku juga menyayangimu Jim'

From: Jiminie

'aku menunggumu di rumah '

"hei sudah dong bermain ponselnya. Kau ini sibuk sendiri" ucapan Hoseok mengurungkan niat Yoongi untuk membalas pesan terakhir dari Jimin. Yoongie terkekeh seraya meminta maaf kepada kedua sahabatnya "maafkan aku, ini dari Jimin hehehe"

"ahhh adikmu yang tampan itu?" Seokjin memang salah 1 fans dari Jimin. Yoongi sih memaklumi, karna memang Jimin itu pemuda yang tampan, sexy, dan ceria. Jadi wajar jika Jimin memiliki banyak fans diluar sana.

"hei ingat Namjoon" Hoseok menginterupsi perkataan Seokjin sebelum ia kembali ber fangirl-ing ria.

Yoongi tersenyum maklum dan beranjak dari duduknya "aku mau ke toilet sebentar". Hoseok dan Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yoongi berjalan ke Toilet seraya memainkan ponselnya, ingin membalas pesan Jimin, hingga ia tidak sadar ada orang lain yang juga berjalan ke arahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya juga.

Bahu orang itu menyenggol tubuh mungil Yoongi, hingga Yoongi oleng. Hampir saja Yoon i terjatuh kalau saja orang itu tidak menahan badan Yoongi. Seperti dalam drama yang seting Yoongi tonton, kini ia dan orang itu saling bertatapan dengan posisi Yoongi yang hampir jatuh dan tangan orang itu menahan badan Yoongi. Ponsel mereka berdua pun dibiarkan terjatuh.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu hingga dehaman Yoongi menyadarkan orang yang sedang menahanya.

"ah maafkan aku tuan, sungguh aku tidak melihatmu tadi" Yoongi membungkuk meminta maaf dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Orang itu yang ternyata laki-laki juga balas membungkuk.

"ah tidak apa-apa nona, salahku juga tidak memperhatikan depan. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya meneliti tubuh Yoongi, siapa tau wanita mungil itu terluka.

"aku baik-baik saja tuan dan terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi"

"ah bukan apa-apa nona" lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya "namaku Jeon Jungkook" lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis, senyum yang mampu membuat Yoongi sedikit terperangah.

"ah aku Min Yoongi" tanpa ragu Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Jungkook.

TBC

Cerita kaya gini uda pasaran ya? Hehehe

Abis denger cerita temen RP jadi kepikiran bikin FF ini.

Mohon review nyaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me Tight

\- Min Yoongi (female - 23th)

\- Park Jimin (male - 17th)

\- Jung Hoseok (female - 23th)

\- Kim Seokjin (female - 24th)

\- Kim Taehyung (male - 17th)

\- Jeon Jungkook (male - 16th)

20.30, Apartement Yoongi - Jimin

Jimin POV

Aku sekali lagi melirik jam dinding kamarku dan mendengus. Huh sudah jam segini tapi noona belum pulang, apa sih yang dikerjakan wanita-wanita itu. Aku mulai mengomel tak karuan, pasalnya noona tadi mengatakan tak akan pulang terlambat dan akan makan malam denganku.

Aku memegangi perutku yang mulai kelaparan, ughh noona kemana kau. Ku rebahkan badanku ke ranjang dan mengambil ponselku, berniat menelpon noona manisku.

' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di..._ ' sial ponselnya tidak aktif, kemana sih dia.

Ku banting ponselku di atas ranjang dan segera menyelimuti diriku sendiri dengan selimut tebal milikku. Aku ngambek pada noona, noona melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Apa yang dilakukan noona diluar sana hingga harus mematikan ponselnya dan demi apapun ini sudah malam, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada noona manisku.

22.15

'Krieet'

Aku terbangun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kulirik jam di ponselku dan kembali menlanjutkan tidurrku. Aku melancarkan aksi marahku kepada noona, huh biar saja, aku akan cuek padamu noona. Jangan harap aku akan menyambutmu seperti biasa.

Jimin POV end

Yoongi POV

Setelah pintu terbuka, kegelapan menyambutku. Ugh apa Jimin sudah tidur ya, pasti dia marah padaku. Sial gara-gara panggilan mendadak dari kantor tadi sore yang mengharuskanku pulang terlambat seperti ini. Apa Jimin sudah makan ya? Aku kan belum memasakkan apa-apa untuknya.

Setelah menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan dapur, aku segera menuju kamar Jimin, dan kulihat gundukan besar berbalut selimut di atas ranjang Jimin, apa ia tidur, pikirku.

Kuberanikan diriku mendekatinya dan sedikit menggoncangkan tubuhnya "Ji...jimin?" ughh aku sedikit takut pada Jimin, ia kan kalo marah serem banget, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku.

"hiks...ugh Jimin maafkan aku hikss" Jimin masih belum bergeming, biasanya ia langsung panik jika mendengarku menangis. Apa ia benar-benar marah yaa.

"Jimin-ah hiks maafkan aku hueeeee Jimiiiiinn" tak tahan lagi segera ku tindih dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya, aku tidak suka diabaikan Jimin.

Yoongi POV end

Jimin merasa terganggu dengan seseorang yang menindih tubuhnya, demi apapun dia ngantuk sekali ditambah dengan rasa lapar yang melandanya "ughh noona? Menyingkirlah, aku mengantuk sekali sekarang"

Yoongi yang mendengar suara Jimin yang terkesan dingin dan cuek makin keras mengeluarkan isakannya "hueeee Jimin maafkan aku jimiinnnn hiks" ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Jimin

Sebenernya Jimin amat sangat tidak tega mendengar tangisan noonanya, tapi kalau tidak diginikan noonanya akan seperti ini lagi, pikir Jimin.

Jimin masih tak mau bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya membuat Yoongi makin keras menangis dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun jatuh tertidur masih dengan posisi Yoongi menindih Jimin yang terbungkus oleh selimut.

7.00

Jimin terbangun karna adanya bunyi dering dari ponselnya. Ia membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihat adalah noona nya yang sedang tertidur diatasnya dengan kepala berada di dada bidangnya dan tangan noonanya yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Jimin meraba ranjangnya guna mencari ponselnya yang tak mau berhenti berdering. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"halo taetae, apa yang membuatmu menelponku pagi-pagi begini"

 _"kau baru bangun bung? Kau lupa kita hari ini ada janji latihan basket di sekolah?"_

"aku ingat Tae dan terima kasih sudah membangunkanku"

 _"baiklah, segera bersiap dan jemput aku chim"_

"hmmm tunggu aku Tae"

Pip! Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memandang noona nya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan noonanya tapi setengah jam lagi Jimin harus sudah berangkat menjemput alien itu. Dan dengan masih dengan mode ngambeknya, Jimin mengguncangkan tubuh noonanya "noona bangunlah, aku sudah terlambat"

"ughhh hmm" Yoongi mengeliat pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Jimin "kau mau kemana Jim?" Yoongi menumpukan dagunya pada dada bidang Jimin, itu membuat Jimin ingin sekali menciumi noonanya, tapi ia ingat ia masih ngambek pada noonanya.

"ada urusan" jawab Jimin dengan nada ketus. Seakan disadarkan oleh nada ketus Jimin, Yoongi kembali teringat mengapa Jimin menjadi ketus begini. Ia segera bangkit namun tidak beranjak dari badan Jimin "Jimiiinn maafkan akuuu, sungguh kemarin aku harus pergi ke kantor karna ada panggilan mendadak dari sajangnim" Yoongi memasang ekspresi sedihnya yang menurut Jimin amat sangat menggemaskan.

"kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?" masih dengan nada ketusnya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah menggemaskan noonanya, tidak ingin cepat luluh, maksudnya.

"naaaahh ituu, ponselku mati Jim dan ketika aku ingin meminjam ponsel Hoseok, ia baru ingat kalau dia tidak membawa ponselnya" Yoongi menunduk dan memainkan ujung baju Jimin, ingin membuat Jimin cepat luluh. Lalu ia menggoyangkan pantatnya yang berada di atas pusaka kebanggaan Jimin seraya memohon "ayolah Jim maafkan akuuuu maaf maaf maaff"

"nghh" sial, Jimin kan jadi tegang kalau seperti ini. Melihat respon Jimin yang sepertinya terangsang dan merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya bangkit, Yoongi makin gencar menggoyangkan pantatnya "Jiminieee maafkan akuuuuu"

Tidak ingin ia menyerang noonanya sekarang, Jimin pun akhirnya luluh "baiklah baiklah noona, aku memaafkanmu unghhh dan bisakah kauhh ahhh menyikir dari atasku mhh"

Yoongi memandangi wajah tersiksa Jimin dan ia juga mulai terangsang "umm aku merindukanmu Jim" Yoongi mendekati wajah Jimin dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada bibir menggoda milik Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan noona nya segera mengerti dan mulai berperang batin. Sungguh man ia juga merindukan tubuh mungil, mulus, dan menggoda milik noonanya, tapi setengah jam lagi Jimin harus sudah ada di rumah Taehyung dan menuju sekolahnya. Jarak antara apartemen Jimin dan rumah Taehyung memang dekat, namun jarak dari kawasan apartementnya dan rumah Taehyung dari sekolah mereka lumayan jauh. Jimin kan tidak ingin dihukum oleh pelatihnya karna datang terlambat.

Jimin terus berdebat dalam hatinya hingga ia tak sadar kalau bibirnya dan bibir noonanya sudah menyatu. Melihat respon Jimin yang tak kunjung membalas ciumannya, Yoongi mulai kesal dan menarik dirinya "kau masih marah kan? Makanya tak mau membalas ciumanku, atau mungkin kau tidak merindukanku?" Yoongi kesal diabaikan, ia bersiap menangis lagi sampai Jimin menarik kembali tubuh Yoongi agar menindihnya dan berbisik tepat di depan bibir Yoongi "aku juga merindukanmu sayang, tapi aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah"

Yoongi merona diperlakukan begitu. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Jimin "baiklah aku mengerti dan aku ingin kau malam ini Jimin"

Jimin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yoongi "tunggu aku dirumah sayang" dan ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar salifa, hingga Yoongo menarik dirinya dari Jimin "cepat bersiap, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

Yoongi segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Jimin untuk mencuci mukanya kemudian menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan Jimin meratapi nasib little jimin yang terbangun.

"huhh kenapa kau bangun disaat yang tepat sih, aku kan harus jadi bermain solo" gerutunya dan segera menuju kamar mandinya untuk memulai ritual 'solo' dan mandinya.

7.20

Yoongi sedang menata sarapan mereka di meja ketika ia melihat Jimin memaksi seragam basket sekolahnya menuju ke arahnya. Yoongi segera mengisi mangkuk nasi milik Jimin dan segera menghidangkannya di depan Jimin yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"mau membawa bekal?" tanya Yoongi seraya mengisi mangkuk nasinya sendiri.

"tidak usah noona, aku akan makan di kantin sekolah saja" Jimin segera melahap sarapannya terburu.

"pelan-pelan saja Jim" Yoongi mengambilkan air untuk Jimin ketika Jimin mulai tersedak. Jimin segera meminum air nya dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya makan secara terburu-buru.

Setelah selesai makan, Jimin menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan bola basketnya. Ia sempatkan menghampiri noonanya yang sedang mengunyah dan segera mengecup bibir mungil noonanya "aku berangkat noona"

Dengan mulut penuh makanan dan pipi merona., Yoongi mengangguk. "hati-hati Jim" Yoongi berbicara disela-sela mengunyah makanannya.

12.00, sekolah Jimin dan Taehyung

Kini Jimin dan Taehyung sedang berjalan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah mereka seusai berlatih basket. Jangan heran mengapa kantin sekolah buka pada hari minggu, itu di karenakan pada hari minggu sekolah ramai oleh murid-murid yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler, termasuk mereka berdua. Tak jarang ada murid yang datang ke sekolah pada hari minggu hanya untuk menemui orang yang mereka sukai.

Contohnya Hyeri. Kini ia membuntuti Jimin dan Taehyung menuju ke kantin sambil berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Jimin Jimin, aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal jadi kau tidak perlu memesan makanan kantin" pada dasarny Jimin memang orang yang ramah, jadi ia merespon ucapsn Hyeri.

"ah maafkan aku Hyeri-ah, tapi aku ingin sekali makan makanan kantin sekarang. Lain kali saja ne" jawab Jimin disertai senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja terpesona. Hyeri pun terlonjak kegirangan mendapat senyuman dari Jimin "benar ya Jim lain kali kau akan memakan bekal dariku" Jimin kembali tersenyum merespon ucapan Hyeri.

Sesampainya di kantin, Jimin dan Taehyung segera memesan makanan dan segera duduk di pojokan, temoat favorit mereka, masih dengan Hyeri yang terus membuntuti.

Taehyung yang terganggu dengan kehadiran Hyeri pun mencoba mengusirnya "bisakah kau pergi? Aku ingin makan dengan tenang tanpa harus mendengar celotehanmu. Berisik tau gak"

Hyeri pun melotot ke arah Taehyung "hei suka-suka aku dong, siapa km beraninya ngusir aku. Jimin saja tidak keberatan, iya kan Jimin?" hyeri menolehkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

Taehyung menyikut lengan Jimin sambil memberikan tatapan sinisnya seolah berkata 'usir dia atau ku tiduri Yoongi noona'. Jimin yang mengerti tanda dari Taehyung segera mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menyuruh Hyeri pergi.

"emm sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan Taehyung, maafkan aku ya Hyeri" Jimin kembali mengeluarkan senyum manisnya bermaksud agar Hyeri menuruti omongannya. Dan itu ampuh bung, buktinya Hyeri mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seperginya Hyeri, Taehyung kembali menggerutu "jangan bersikap manis padanya Jim, atau ia akan menaruh banyak harapan padamu"

Mendengar omongan Taehyung, Jimin sedikit berfikir. "benar juga Tae, tapi kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bersikap cuek"

"yasudah jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti Hyeri semakin menempelimu" Taehyung kembali melanjutkan makannya dan Jimin hanya mengangguk "baiklah akan ku pikirkan nasihatmu"

17.00

Jimin baru saja memasuki apartemenya ketika melihat Yoongi sedang menonton televisi sambil menikmati setoples kue kering. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi dan merebahkan badannya di sofa dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Jimin, pasalnya ia sedang fokus menonton variety show favoritnya.

"capek hum? Kenapa baru pulang Jim?" Yoongi menaruh toples kue keringnya di atas meja dan mengelus rambut Jimin yang agak sedikit berantakan.

"tadi Taehyung memintaku untuk menemaninya di rumah noona, karna orang tua nya sedang pergi" Jimin memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati elusan tangan Yoongi di kepalanya.

"mandi dulu Jim, lalu gantilah bajumu"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "nanti saja noona"

"oh ya Jim, aku lupa. Mulai besok aku tidak lagi menjadi coordi nya Kang Seungyoon" ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap Yoongi girang "benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. Jimin tersenyum puas "bagus lah, aku tidak suka melihat noona harus terus berada di sekitar penyanyi genit itu"

"hei dia tidak genit Jimin sayang"

"apanya yang tidak genit, dia saja mencoba merayumu noona" Yoongi terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jimin.

Yoongi memang bekerja sebagai coordi/stylish di sebuah salah 1 agency terbesar di Korea. Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Seokjin memang selalu ditempatkan pada artis yang sama. Bedanya Hoseok adalah seorang make up artis, dan Seokjin sebagai manager artis.

2 tahun belakangan ini, Yoongi dan teman-temannya di tugaskan mengurus penyanyi solo bernama Kang Seungyoon. Jimin cukup menggila ketika Yoongi mengurus Seungyoon, pasalnya Jimin pernah kedapatan membaca pesan dari Seungyoon di ponsel Yoongi. Pesan itu berisi ajakan kencan untuk Yoongi. Jimin pun naik darah melihatnya, namun hanya dengan sedikit remasan pada benda kebanggaan milik Jimin, Yoongi pun berhasil meredam kemarahan Jimin, meskipun Yoongi rela dihajar Jimin di ranjang sampai pagi.

"lalu noona akan mengurus siapa setelah ini?" Jimin kembali bertanya dan kini ia sudah duduk dengan kepala disandarkan pada dada noonanya.

"emmm sajangnim sih bilang akan ada penyanyi solo lagi yang akan debut. Mungkin aku akan bekerja dengannya" Yoongi kembali mengelus kepala Jimin.

"aku harap penyanyi itu wanita hingga aku tidak perlu was-was terhadapnya"

"hahahaha semoga saja Jim"

Jimin menatap intens wajah manis noonanya "aku mencintaimu noona" Jimin kini menautkan bibirnya pada bibir noonanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari noonanya seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan noonanya.

Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin yang semakin dalam dan sedikit mengerang ketika Jimin mulai meremas payudaranya. "mmhhhh Jim" Yoongi mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Mendengar desahan Yoongi, Jimin semakin gencar memijat payudara kenyak noonanya.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Jimin. Mengerti akan isyarat noonanya, Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tanpa menjauhkan tangannya dari payudara Yoongi. Jimin menatap intens mata Yoongi "mau dikamarmu atau dikamarku?"

"umm kamarmu saja Jim" Yoongi menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Jimin. Tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah Yoongi, Jimin menggendong Yoongi ala koala menuju kamarnya dan segera melanjutkan kegiatan yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi pagi.

06.45

Kali ini Yoongi mendahului Jimin untuk bangun. Badannya masih pegal akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Yoongi kembali merona mengingat milik Jimin masih berada di dalamnya.

"jim bangunlah, kau harus sekolah" Yoongi berusaha membangunkan Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas.

Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Jimin akan bangun, Yoongi mencoba menarik bagian bawahnya agar milik Jimin keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Merasa miliknya ada yang menggerakkan, Jimin pun terbangun "erggg noona aku masih mengantuk" Jimin mengusap matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"kau harus sekolah dan aku harus segera pergi bekerja Jim" milik Jimin sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari bagian bawah tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi pun bangkit dan tanpa sungkan membiarkan badannya yang telanjang terekspos begitu saja. "segera mandi Jim, aku akan mrnyiapkan sarapan" Yoongi memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakan dan membawanya ke ruang cuci.

Berasa mendapatkan energi semalam, Jimin pun bergegas bangkit dan dengan semangat menuju kamar mandinya.

07.30

Jimin dan Yoongi kini sedang berada di lahan parkir apartemen mereka. Jimin segera mengambil motornya dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah, sedangkan Yoongi masih harus menunggu Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok datang dengan nafas ter engah, sepertinya dia habis berlari, menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang menunggu di depan mobilnya. Yoongi melirik Hoseok sinis "sudah jam berapa ini? Kau mau kita dimarahin sajangnim?"

"maafkan aku Yoongi, aku semalam menonton drama sampai larut hehehe" dengan tanpa rasa berdosa, Hoseok mendahului masuk ke mobil Yoongi dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Sedanhkan Yoongi hanya melongo melihat Hoseok

"YA! cepatlah Min Yoongi! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau mau kita dimarahin sajangnim?" Hoseok mengulangi perkataan Yoongi dan menghiraukan ekspresi marah Yoongi.

"YA!" dan mulai lah perdebatan antara wanita dewasa itu di dalam mobil hingga mereka tiba di gedung agency tempat mereka bekerja.

8.30, ruang rapat gedung agency

Kini Yoongi, Hoseok, serta Seokjin dan crew lainnya sedang menunggu sajangnim mereka. Sepertinya yang berada di ruangan ini akan menjadi tim yang akan bekerja dengan dengan penyanyi solo yang akan debut itu.

Tak lama CEO mereka muncul dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu serentak membungkuk memberi hormat pada bos mereka.

"baiklah, seperti yang sudah saya beritahu hari sabtu kemarin, akan ada penyanyi solo yang akan debut bukan depan. Dan semua yang ada disini akan menjadi crew yang menangani penyanyi solo ini" semua mengangguk mengerti. "Seokjin, kau akan aku tugaskan menjadi managernya bersama Minho dan Yura. Hoseok kau aku tugaskan menjadi ketua team make up, dan Yoongi akan menjadi ketua tim coordi. Apa semua mengerti?"

"ya, kami mengerti sajangnim"

"baiklah akan segera aku panggilkan penyanyi yang akan debut itu, dan kumohon kalian bisa lebih menjaganya karna dia masih dibawah umur" semua agak kaget mendengar ucapan CEO mereka. Anak dibawah umur akan didebutkan menjadi penyanyi solo? Well, ini yang pertama di perusahaan mereka.

"masuklah" CEO pun memanggil seseorang yang sudah menunggu di balik pintu dan semua berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

Lelaki itu masuk dan segera menghampiri Bang CEO untuk berdiri disampingnya. "perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sang CEO

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang diruangan itu dan ia menemukan seseorang yang familiar di matanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk, menyapa semua orang di ruangan itu "halo hyungdeul, noonadeul. Perkenalkan namaki Jeon Jungkook. Mohon bimbingannya dan mari bekerja sama"

Jungkook menunjukkan senyum kelincinya dan makin melebarkan senyumanya melihat seseorang yang menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya, Yoongi.

TBC

Maapkann NC yang nanggung wkwk kasian yang puasa wkwk

Mohon reviewnya yaaa


End file.
